


Five Years Later....

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: “Hey Dad” he softly said, crouching in front of the stone. He brushed off a stray leaf, and traced the letters on the stone.
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough
Kudos: 3





	Five Years Later....

As the miles bled by, the further they went into Florida, going towards their destination of Orlando, the more sullen and withdrawn Howie became. They were on their way to do a show on the second leg of their In A World Like This Tour, and the five wanted to share a bus for old times’ sake. Normally they would all have separate buses, but Nick had wanted to do one last leg, the five of them crammed on one bus. 

“Howie, you okay?” AJ looked over at his best friend, knowing something was off with the older man. 

“I’m fine” Howie said shortly, shrugging off the hand that AJ had put on his shoulder as he peered at him. 

“You sure?” Brian piped in, and Howie rolled his eyes, getting up. 

“Just fine. I’ll be in the back of the bus, don’t bother me” Howie stormed towards the back, trying to hide his tears. 

“What’s going on?” Nick asked, looking between where Howie had gone, and the other three. 

Kevin sat in thought for a moment, before looking up at the others. “Guys, where are we headed? What is today’s date?” 

“Orlando, and it’s June 22nd” Brian spoke after a moment. 

“Today is 5 years since Howie’s dad passed away” Kevin gently spoke. 

“...Fuck” AJ blew out a breath, instantly understanding why his best friend was upset. 

“What do we do?” Nick asked worriedly. 

“Is there any way we could stop at the cemetery where his dad is buried? Let him get time there?” Kevin suggested, and Brian was on his feet, going towards the front to talk to their driver, getting his phone out to get the address. 

“Who wants to talk to Howie?” 

“I will” AJ said, and went in the other direction, hoping that Howie wouldn’t chew his head off. Making his way through the narrow hallway, AJ rapped his knuckles on the closed door. 

“Howie, can I come in please?” he called out. 

“Go away!” a choked voice rasped out. 

“Dude, please” AJ begged. 

“It’s unlocked” came a minute or two later. AJ eased the door open, and his heart broke. Howie was laying on his stomach, away from the door, and AJ could see the tear tracks on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” he gently asked, and Howie rolled over, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. 

“It’s…it’s 5 years today that my dad’s gone. I didn’t think it would hit me this hard, but going to Florida, especially Orlando...it’s just too much today” Howie hiccupped, wiping his eyes. 

“I know, Kevin figured it out. I am so sorry man, I can’t imagine how hard this day is for you. We came up with something that might help, if you are up for it?” AJ knew to broach the subject lightly, hoping that Howie would be okay with it. 

“What’s the idea?” Howie sniffled, looking up at AJ with bloodshot eyes. 

“Maybe we could stop at the cemetery where your dad is buried? You could get off and have time with him, talk to him? It might help” AJ softly spoke, and Howie’s eyes widened. 

“I...I’d love that. I haven’t been there since Holden has been born. I have lots to talk to him about” Howie gave a brief smile at the name of his youngest. He needed to get his boys there soon. 

“We should be there soon. Brian already told the driver” AJ bit his lip, but Howie just shook his head, rolling his eyes a bit. 

“Figures” 

Howie stood up, and moved to the small bathroom, splashing water on his face. AJ went back out to the main area, and when Howie stepped out of the bedroom, he was enveloped in a hug. Looking up, he saw the green eyes he knew so well. Kevin softly smiled down at him, before letting him go. 

“Love you man, I know what today means. I’ve gone through 22 anniversaries. I know how hard it is” Kevin softly spoke. 

“Thanks Kev” Howie nodded. 

The two of them made their way to the main area, Brian and Nick also hugging Howie as well. The five rode quietly for the next half hour before the bus came to a stop. Howie hung his head for a moment, praying quietly before standing up. 

“I’ll be back” he softly said, and the four just nodded. They were going to call their wives and families. 

Getting off the bus, Howie looked left and right, trying to get his bearings as to where he was in the cemetery. Walking a little bit north, he realized where he was, and crossed over the dirt path. Starting to walk past headstones, Howie knew exactly where his dad’s gravestone was. Turning right and then making a quick left, Howie found the stone. 

“Hey Dad” he softly said, crouching in front of the stone. He brushed off a stray leaf, and traced the letters on the stone. 

“You’ve got another grandson. Holden John Dorough. We loved Holden, and you know what John is after. I can’t believe it’s been five years that you’ve been gone” Howie wiped a stray tear away, a gentle breeze flowing around him in the humid Florida air. 

“Me and the Boys are still together. Kevin is even back now. We are doing a show in Orlando tonight. I think it was a sign from you that we have this show tonight. I think Mom said she would even show up tonight. That would be amazing. I know Mom misses you so much, we all do” Howie kept talking, sitting down in the grass and just keeping his fingers on the granite. 

After about ten minutes of catching his dad up with what was going on in his life, Howie pulled his phone out. Sending a text out, he put it away, before waiting. He stood up so he was visible from behind the granite. 

“You okay Howie?” Nick softly asked a few minutes later as he and the other three walked towards the gravestone. 

“Yeah, I just wanted you guys to say hi, and talk to my dad as well. You know how close we all were, especially you Nick” Howie softly smiled, rubbing the stone. 

“Hi Hoke. Hard to believe it’s been five years. You’ll be happy to know I’m engaged and we are actually getting married next year. I hope your son will help me out with that” Nick smiled, and Howie nudged him gently. 

“Of course I will. Our baby bro is finally getting married” Howie grinned as Nick rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Hey Hoke. As Howie probably already told you, I’m back with the guys again. Best decision I’ve made. Kris is pregnant again. We are actually due in a couple weeks. Another boy, as is usual for us. Hope you and my dad have met, and are swapping all the stories you can. Miss you and love you, and we all will see you again someday” Kevin rubbed the granite gently, a few tears escaping. Howie rubbed his back gently, his own tears flowing. 

Brian crouched down and rubbed the words. “Things have been rough for me personally, but Baylee and Leighanne are all doing well. My voice is acting up, but I know that things will get better eventually. Five years has gone by in a flash, and I hope you are watching over all of us, and spending all the time with Caroline and Kevin’s dad. Miss you Hoke” 

Howie’s eyes misted over once again at the name of his late sister, and he deeply hoped that both of them were looking over him, his family, and the guys. Crouching back down, he rubbed Brian’s back, mouthing the words “thank you” to the younger man. The blonde nodded, and the two stared at the headstone, glancing over at Caroline’s plot to the left. 

AJ stood behind the two men, putting his hands on Howie’s shoulders gently. “Guess what Hoke? One of us finally had a girl! After three consecutive BSB baby boys, I had a daughter. She’s almost seven months now, and the light of my life. Her name is Ava, and she’s a beauty. I got married too! Rochelle and I have been married now a little over 18 months. It’s not been easy in the time you’ve been gone, but I think I’m on a better path now. Our album is doing well, and the tour is going smoothly. Rest easy Hoke, we’ve got it from here” 

Kevin and Nick both stood on either side of AJ, and they put their hands on Howie as well. Brian stayed crouched next to him, and the five just silently looked at the headstone. The minutes passed, before Howie cleared his throat and moved to stand. 

“Thank you guys, so much” Howie hugged each of them, and they all smiled softly. 

“Of course Howie, there’s nowhere else we’d rather be right now. Come on guys, let’s get back on the bus. Howie, when you are ready, come back on” Brian nodded towards the bus, and Nick, Kevin, and AJ followed him. 

“Love you Dad, love you Caroline. I’ll be back as soon as I can, introduce Holden to you both, I promise. Keep watch, and I’ll keep moving forward. Mom, Angie, Pollyanna, John and I think about you two daily as well as miss and love you endlessly. We’ll all be reunited someday. I’ll be back soon” Howie kissed his fingers and rubbed both his father’s and sister’s stones. 

Taking a deep breath, he walked back towards the bus. He felt lighter and more calm than he had all day. It may have been five years today, but Howie knew that his dad would always be in his heart, and the memories would last the rest of his life. For now, he had a show to prepare for, and he vowed to dedicate it to his father tonight. Life kept him moving forward, but he always had memories to look back on, to cherish and remember how precious life really is. 


End file.
